una historia corta, para recordar
by geme1
Summary: este es el comienzo de un problema entre dimensiones, se encuentra entre ellos, devil may cry, death note, bleach, zone, d gray man, one piece...


omake...

::::

-gin-chan- una chica china de cabellos rubios trataba de despertar a un hombre que se encontraba recostado en el sillon, con su cara cubierta por un libro de ilustracion- vamos gin-chan- seguia insistiendo, sin embargo era ignorada por el hombre.

-cinco minutos- dijo el hombre al darse la vuelta- dejame un rato mas kagura- decia al hacerle señas a la niña, que solo se sento con un gesto de puchero, de repente una luz los cubrio llevandose a las dos personas.

-ah? - un joven de anteojos entraba con unas bolsa- tch! y yo pense que gin y kagura estarian aqui- comento al entrar a la cocina con molestia.

:::::;

-luffy, hay tierra firme- un hombre de cabellos verdes y faja del mismo color gritaba hacia un mastil.

-si, veo tierra- decia un joven con alegria, tenia un viejo sombrero de paja- vamos zoro deberias ver esto- comento al sonreir hacia donde estaba el hombre.

-que ves- comento al momento de suspirar.

-veo una luz...- fue lo ultimo que oyo, al momento de desaparecer.

-que luz- el hombre volvio a voltear hacia arriba- luffy?- pregunto al no verlo- tch! se fue sin mi- cruzo los brazos- tierra firme- grito ignorando el hecho que su compàñero ya no estaba.

:::::::

-mi maestro me va a matar, cuando se entere lo que le hice a su arma- un joven de cabellos castañós se tambaleaba en un antiguo pueblo, tenia unas marcas de cocidas en su ojo- el sello- se tapo de inmediato su ojo marcado- sera un akuma- dijo dudosa al mirar de un lado a otro, sin embargo desaparecio rapidamente.

::::::

-tch! el ultimo pedazo de pizza- decia un hombre de gabardina roja y cabellos blancos en una desordenada habitacion- ey! nero trae otra pizza- grito al recargase en el asiento, mientras comia el ultimo pedazo- tch!- hizo un gesto de molestia al desaparecer.

-ve traela tu dante- un joven de cabellos blancos entraba a reclamarle al hombre- je, espero que se haya ido a comprar una- sonrio levemente al volverse a ir.

::::::

-mmmm...- un joven de blanca piel y grandes ojeras decia al comer un dulce- aun no hayo a kira- dijo al momento de moverle a su pequeña laptop.

-señor, aqui tiene el ultimo informe de los agentes de FBI- un viejo se acercaba al momento de dejarle unos papeles que tomo el joven extrañamente- me retiro por un momento - el señor se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

-mmmmm... si analizo muy bien la situacion, kira es un hombre...- no termino de decir la frase cuando fue tragado por una luz.

::::

-boom...!- se oia una explocion en el goiten 13- las alarmas, evacuen el lugar- decian unos hombre con kimono negro.

-que sucede- entraba un joven al laboratorio.

-capitan hitsugaya- decia uno de los hombres- exploto uno de los experimentos del capitan de la 12 division- entre gemidos logro decir.

-descansa, yo me encargo- desaparecio dejando al hombre en el piso- tch! que es esto- dijo al ver una enorme luz aparecer del edificio- rayos- comento al desaparecer.

:::::

shoshite bouya wa nemuri nhi tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,

futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

-allen- un joven de cabellos rojizos pregunto al entrar de infraganti a un cuarto blanco- estas aqui- susurro para no ser descubierto.

-Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

-allen no deberias estar aqui- el muchacho se acercaba lentamente al ver a su amigo tocar un piano blanco- te vas a meter en problemas con la central- susurraba al tomarle el hombro- allen- pregunto al ver que no era respondido, el joven aun tocaba una melodia de cuna.

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

-a donde vas allen- grito el joven de parche al ver que su amigo se levantaba, aun ignorando su presencia, detras de el se cerraba la puerta de salida- mmm...- lo miro detenidamente y lo empezo a seguir.

:::::

-mmm...- un joven de bermudas azul miraba con asombro el lugar- donde estoy- dijo con una cara de duda al ver a todas las personas tiradas a su alrededor- quienes son ustedes- los apunto con una gran sonrisa.

-tch! chico imperactivo deja de apuntarme- un hombre de gabardina roja reclamo al ver que el joven lo apuntaba.

-tu cabellos es blanco, cuantos años tienes- despreocupadamente miro al hombre que solo sonrio al ver el comentario- eres un anciano- pregunto.

-mocoso preguntas mucho- el hombre de rojo miro soberbiamente al chico mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza.

-gin- chan- una chiquilla insistia en despertar a su compañero que estaba tirado junto de ella- gin-chan- dijo al ver que el hombre de rojo se acercaba, de repente un joven tropezo con aquel hombre.

-kagura! no es la forma de despertarme- dijo el afectado al sentir el golpe.

-no deberias dormir en medio de una explocion- un chico con kimono negro y una capa reclamo al ver que habia tropezado con un hombre.

-hitsugaya toshiro- dijo el de permanente al ver que habia sido despertado por el chico- en verdad eres tu- se empezo a pelliscar.

-oh! tu tambien eres un viejo- se acerco el joven imperactivo al ver el escandalo que se habia hecho.

-este lugar es muy interesante- dijo un joven que se encontraba de cunclillas mirando a todos con atencion, analizaba el cuarto donde estaban, era una enorme habitacion con estrellas en el cielo y un edificio.

-ey! tu emo sabes donde estamos- el de rojo comento al ver que el chico miraba todo el lugar.

-emo, que es emo- luffy hizo con duda, al tratar de forzarse en pensar.

-ustedes son akumas- un chico de cicatriz y cabellos castaños se acercaba al grupo- quienes son ustedes- pregunto.

-ey tu mocoso cosido- dijo el de rojo al apuntarlo- esa pregunta ya la habia hecho el chico imperactivo- señalo al joven que aun no captaba la informacion.

-ah! lo siento- el joven se dispuso a disculparse- mi nombre es robin- extendio su mano al hombre que se encontraba enfrente.

-ah! que modales- dante dijo con sarcasmo al estrecharle la mano- mi nombre es dante sparda-

-en serio eres hitsugaya toshiro- el hombre de kimono blanco decia aun con sorpresa.

-claro, y tu quien eres- el niño apunto con enojo al aun sorprendido hombre.

-tch! ese que ves alla es gintoki y yo soy kagura- la chica respondio al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba.

-ey ustedes acerquense y presentense- el hombre de rojo exigio, todos al reunirse se empezaron a presentar.

-tambien esta monke D luffy- el hombre dijo con emocion al ver al chico imperactivo- tambien esta L- apunto al chico emo, pero al momento de llegar a los demas- ey a ustedes no los conosco de que manga son- pregunto con irritacion al ver a los otros.

-ey imbecil no deberias apuntarnos asi, y como sabes los nombres de este par de mocosos- el de gabardina roja apunto a los que habia mencionado.

-que dijiste maton de segunda- el hombre dijo al señalar un libro que traia- ellos aparecen aqui-

-je, ya estas grande para libros de colorear, no- miro con ironia al hombre que aun se enfurecia.

-repitelo- el hombre de permanente dijo al amenazar al hmbre de rojo con su espada de madera.

-oh! que miedo- soberbiamente comento el otro al ver el arma- quieres probar fuerzas- saco sus armas gemelas y amenazo al sujetod e enfrente.

-señor dante, no deberia hacer eso- el chico de la marca en el ojo dijo al tratar de parar la discusion.

-por cierto quien eres tu- comento gin al ver al chico- mmm...- lo analizo detenidamente- a ti te vi en un one shot de la shonen, creo que te llamas robin o tai- puso su mano en la barbilla.

-eh?, mi nombre es robin, mucho gusto- el joven dijo con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-tch! yo queria divertirme- el hombre de rojo guardaba su arma- ey chico friki cual es tu nombre- pregunto.

-friki- el hombre se enojo al oir este apodo- tengo un nombre, maton de segunda- sonrio con sarcasmo- pero primero dime el tuyo-

-je, esta bien friki- no le importo el apodo- mi nombre es dante sparda, como ya le habia dicho a cocida- apunto al de cabellos castallos que solo sonrio.

-al parecer tengo mas nakamas- grito el de bermudas al ver a todos reunidos.

-mmmmm... y que clase de personas son- el joven palido comento al ver a la gente- segun lo poco que eh visto, no son normales-

-pueden verme, todos pueden verme- el chico de kimono dijo al ver que tambien a el lo observaban.

-ey, tu niño sabes donde estamos- dante apunto al chico que aun estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-no soy un niño- reclamo este al hombre que no le tomo importancia.

-es cierto deberias hacerle caso- el de permanente le susurro al hombre, que de inmediato le arrebato la revista.

-mmmm... que libro tan mas extraño, aqui aparecen tu y tu- apunto a L y al niño.

-ey, tratalo con respeto, es la biblia de todo hombre- gin le quitaba de las manos su valiosa revista al hombre de rojo, este solo sonrio al ver la reaccion.

-que clase de libro es ese- el joven de ojeras apunto el libro que escondia con reselo el permanente.

-esta es la valiosa shonen jump- salto de alegria el hombre- vengo del manga de gintama, y ella tambien- apunto a la chica que estiraba de los cachetes al joven despreocupado.

-ey, mocosa no deberias hacer eso- el hombre de rojo levanto a la chica, esta solo lo pateo- je, mocosa eres fuerte- el pie de la niña fue tomado con una sola mano, de ella salia humo.

-t-te estiras- el joven de cabellos castaños dijo con asombro, al apuntar al chico de cicatriz en la mejilla.

-si,soy un hombre de goma- dijo con despreocupacion al estirar tambien de su mejilla.

-bienvenidos- una seria voz interrumpio la discucion de todos- al parecer reuni a muchas personas interesantes- dijo son asombro al ver al grupo reunido.

-asi que tu nos trajiste- el hombre de rojo dijo al mirar al chico recien llegado, ignorando el forcejeo de la niña que traia en la mano.

-lamento haber interrumpido sus labores ordinarias- se inclino el joven- mi nombre es el catorceavo, y el de mi cuerpo corresponde a allen walker-

-el de su cuerpo- dijo hitsugaya con atencion.

-que quiere decir con eso- pregunto el chico con cabellos castaños.

- lo que traes ahi es inocencia- dijo el joven al apuntar la mano de robin.

-chico deberias decirnos por que nos trajistes- el hombre de rojo ya se encontraba detras de walker amenazandolo.

-espera idiota- el hombre de permanente grito al ver al otro amenazando- cual es la razon por la que nos trajo aqui, joven noe o mejor dicho musico-

-mmmm... al parecer hay alguien aqui que sabe quien soy- dijo el chico al tornarse su piel gris.

-claro, se sobre su traicion al conde del milenio- comento con un brillo en los ojos.

-el conde del milenio- dijo el de cabellos castaños con sorpresa al oir ese nombre.

-lo conoce joven- el joven de gris miro con interes al chico que estaba en shock- ya veo eres un akuma- miro con detenimiento al muchacho, mientras se tomaba su rostro, ignorando que tenia la espada de dante en el cuello.

-a ver chico gris, dinos por que nos trajo- el de rojo clavo su mirada en el muchacho.

-solo les queria advertir- dijo al tomarse su cara en seña de dolor- que un gran problema surgira, dentro de poco-

-que quiere decir con eso, señor walker- el joven de ojeras dijo al ver que la espada del de rojo la guardaba y el caia de rodillas.

-las dimensiones se mantienen en su margen, ya que una depende de la otra- dijo entre gemidos- si una de estas trata de apoderarse de otra, todas comienzan a caer-

-que quiere decir con eso- hitsugaya reclamo al ver que el chico gemia.

-es todo lo que les puedo decir- se puso su mano en la frente, y empezo a sonar una cancion.

-ey, grisesito no es momento de la opera- dijo el de rojo al oir la musica, y cuando iba a tomar del hombro al joven, ya se encontraba en su desordenada habitacion- mmm...- el hombre vio a su alrededor- dimensiones- se sento en su silla- al parecer esto va a ser interesante- sonrio al recargarse.

:::::

-eh?- todos reaccionaron al verse en sus respectivos lugares- fue un sueño- pensaron al ver que a su alrededor transcurria normal, luffy no le tomo importancia a este hecho y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus amigos que estaban en tierra firme, toshiro reacciono en medio de la explocion dudando si fue real lo que habia visto,

:::::

-conde del milenio- robin dijo al empuñar su mano- asi que existes en varias dimensiones- penso al mirar al cielo- tendre que prepararme- dijo al empezar a caminar- la espada de mi maestro- su aura se torno oscura al recordar lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con los demas.

:::::

-gin-chan fue un sueño- la chica china dijo al verse de nuevo en el cuarto, el hombre se disponia a recostarse- te iras a dormir- pregunto al ver al hombre acomodarse en el sillon de nuevo.

-si- dijo despreocupadamente- solo tenemos que esperar y prepararnos, al parecer no va a ser la unica vez que veamos a esas personas- dijo con seriedad la niña solo sonrio.

:::::::

-no debo comer tanto dulce- dijo con seriedad L al verse de nuevo en su recamara- habra sido real- penso al recordar a todas esas personas- bueno, es hora de buscar a kira- dijo olvidando lo ocurrido.

::::::

*muy bien este es una historia corta, espero y les agrade

*a lo mejor la continuo, pero con otro nombre, como quiera les avisare.

*el culpable de la reunion fue el catorceavo con el piano, solo para avisarles lo que habia sentido.

*esto es solo el principio...ejjeje


End file.
